ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
ACW Bloodline
ACW Bloodline is the annual May pay-per-view for Anarchy Championship Wrestling. The event has been held every year since 2005 2005 Results *'Singles Cane Match: Spinee Dupree vs. Peter Gilmour' :Dupree defeated Gilmour following Splash DeLa France through a table. *'ACW Tag Team Championship Tag Team Match: The Asylum © vs. The BlackHarts' :The Asylum defeated the Blackharts when Maniac pinned Exodus following the Straight Jacket to retain the ACW World Tag Team Titles. *'Singles Match: SiC vs. Chris Spade' :SiC defeated Spade following the End of Reason. *'ACW Xtreme Championship Singles Match: Johnny Chulia © vs. Magnes Drachen' :Chulia defeated Magnes with the Cliffhanger through a table to retain the ACW Xtreme Title. *'No Holds Barred Singles Match: Nathan Drake vs. Terry Nash' :Nash defeated Drake following the Attitude Adjustment. *'ACW International Championship Singles Lion's Den Weapons Match: Spinegrinder © vs. Messiah' :Spinegrinder defeated Messiah with the Spinal Tap on a pile of tacks to retain the ACW International Title. *'ACW World Championship Triple Threat Match: Lampstand © vs. Aaron Rayne vs. Vampiro' :Lampstand defeated Rayne and Vampiro following the Magic Carpet Ride on both men, pinning Rayne to retain the ACW World Title. 2006 Results Missing Show (owner has original archive). 2007 Results *'Singles Match: The Great #1 vs. "Lightning" Kid Rodriguez' :Great #1 defeated Kid Rodriguez with the Great Elbow. *'ACW Primetime Championship Singles Match: Ryan Phoenix © vs. Jack Steucher' :Phoenix defeated Steucher with Out From The Ashes to retain the ACW Primetime Title. *'ACW Xtreme Championship Singles Match: Mark Stryder © vs. Morpheus' :Stryder defeated Morpheus with a series of Kendo Stick shots to the head to retain the ACW Xtreme Title. *'ACW Television Championship Singles Match: Jay Erickson © vs. James Cash' :Erickson defeated Cash with the Prodigy Effect to retain the ACW Television Title. *'Tag Team Match: Bryan Anderson & James Matthews vs. Alex Sage & Red Dragon' :Sage & Dragon defeated Matthews & Anderson when Dragon pinned Matthews following a blow to the head with a foreign object. *'ACW International Championship Singles Match: Trevor Houston © vs. Draven Frost' :Houston defeated Frost with the Total Inebriation-Heart Punch combo to retain the ACW International Title. *'First Blood Singles Match: Johnny Johnson vs. Spinegrinder' :Johnson defeated Spinegrinder by drawing first blood. *'ACW World Championship Singles Match: Magnes Drachen © vs. SiC' :SiC defeated Magnes by DQ, however Magnes retains the ACW World Title. 2008 Results *'Ladder Singles Match: Alex Sage vs. Joseph Goode' :Sage defeated Goode by climbing the ladder and retrieving the contract. *'Singles Match: The Great #1 vs. Bryan Anderson' :The match ended in a double count-out. *'ACW Xtreme Championship Singles Match Devil's Playground: SiC © vs. Draven Frost' :SiC defeated Frost by Knockout to retain the ACW Xtreme Title. *'Singles Poision Mist Match: The Replicator vs. Kris Style' :Replicator defeated Style after spraying him in the face with the mist. *'No Holds Barred Singles Match: Magnes Drachen vs. Lampstand' :Lampstand defeated Magnes following the Powercut. *'ACW World Championship Singles Match: Trevor Houston © vs. Ryan Phoenix' :Houston defeated Phoenix with a special finisher to retain the ACW World Title. 2009 Results *'ACW Primetime Championship Singles Match: Kat Rohling © vs. David Lee Townsend' :Rohling defeated Townsend with an inside cradle to retain the ACW Primetime Title. *'First Blood Singles Match: Peter Gilmour vs. Travis Alloy' :Gilmour defeated Alloy by drawing first blood. *'Singles Match Greatness Challenge: The Great #1 vs. Rob Dillinger' :Dillinger defeated Great #1 by a score of 3 decisions to 2. *'ACW International Championship Singles Match: Draven Frost © vs. Evan Donovan' :Donovan defeated Frost by Count-Out, however Frost retained the ACW International Title. *'Singles Match: SiC vs.Lampstand' :SiC defeated Lampstand by submission following the Noose. *'ACW Xtreme Championship Singles Flaming Tables Match: SychoSide © vs. Bryan Anderson' :SychoSide defeated Anderson by putting him through the flaming table to retain the ACW Xtreme Title *'Singles Match: Kris Irvine vs. Jay Erickson' :Irvine and Erickson wrestled to a time limit draw. 2010 Results *'ACW Primetime Championship Triple Threat Match: James Matthews © vs. Tyson Sincade vs. Mark Newcastle' :All three men battled to a time limit draw, Matthews retained the ACW Primetime Title. *'ACW International Championship Singles Match: Luke Wellington © vs. David Lee Townsend' :Both men battled to a double disqualification. Wellington retained the ACW International Title *'ACW Xtreme Championship Singles Dog Collar Match: Jay Erickson © vs. Travis Alloy' :Erickson defeated Alloy by submission following the JE Lock to retain the ACW Xtreme Title. *'ACW World Championship Pick 6 Scramble Match: Kris Irvine © vs. Draven Frost vs. Spinegrinder vs. SychoSide vs. Damien Paige vs. Evan Donovan' :SychoSide wins the ACW World Title after scoring the last pinfall before the buzzer. Category:PPV